


a clear conscience is the sure sign of a bad memory

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Corpses, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Poisoning, Tales From The SMP, Vomiting, auditory hallucinations, oh yeah ranbob is he/him nb but that’s not relevant at all, the lost city of mizu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 7: PoisoningRanbob hears a voice in his head. Who knew it was hereditary?
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	a clear conscience is the sure sign of a bad memory

Ranbob picks at his food uneasily. Everyone around him is eating, but something about the food puts him off, although he can’t figure out quite what it is.

Standing up, he excuses himself from the table, and leaves, walking through the glass corridors of the City of Mizu— even after living there his entire life, the ocean pressing down on the city still makes him uneasy. 

He makes it to his room, a small place, just in time for the nausea to hit him. He lies down, trying to stop himself from vomiting as he starts to feel a pain in his gut: did he catch some illness? Was there something wrong with the food?

“ **Hello** .”

He looks around the room in shock, but there’s no one else there but him. 

“ **You’re not the only one feeling sick right now.** ”

He… he recognises that voice. They only had a few recordings from the time before Mizu, but he’d listened to them all in his studies. The voice even had the same scratchy quality as the recordings. 

He pulls himself out of bed, struggling back to the dining hall. If the voice was right, if the others were sick as well, shouldn’t he try and help?

By the time he gets there, the bodies have already stopped moving.

“ **You did this.** ”

“What? No, I couldn’t have, I would remember that!” He protested weakly. He knew his own memory, how unlike his ancestors it was unreliable. Surely he wouldn’t have poisoned anyone though?

“ **You did. Don’t worry, they deserved it.** ”

“No, no, that has to be wrong, I wouldn’t do something like that, I’d never do that!”

“ **But you did. You sabotaged the oxygen supply as well. You just don’t remember.** ”

“What could they have done to deserve this though? Why?”

“ **Because they forgot. Because they looked back on history and decided to hide away the parts they disagreed with. The parts you learnt about.** ”

“I… did this?”

He makes his way back to his room, and somehow knows that he’ll find a sword hidden under his bed… a sword and a mask. Alongside them an old and fragile book he knows he must have read. He knows there’ll be a meeting soon to discuss the deaths. He also knows he won’t be suspected of it, he was poisoned himself after all.

As he steps back outside his room, nausea still swirling in his gut, he asks the voice a question.

“Am I the good guy here?”

And the voice of Ranboo, his ancestor, the man who took no side but that of a traitor, just as he’s heard it in the old recordings, answers him.

“ **I suppose it depends on who you ask.** ”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if there’s one thing this month is teaching me it’s that  
> A) I am a bigger fan of Man vs Self conflict than previous thought  
> and  
> B) God I love parallels


End file.
